What Is And What Should Never Be
by Arcrowdamash
Summary: After surviving a terrible battle, Jason and Rocky finds themselves alone in a world that is taken over by a new powerful foe. But there is still hope when they discover a secret buried within the Power Chamber...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.

I have been away from writing for more than a year and I am really sorry... but I had nearly lost all inspiration. I honestly never thought I'd come back. But I suddenly got my inspiration back and now I am more determined than ever to finish all my stories.

This story is based off of 'Rangers Past, Rangers Present' I really want to finish this story. I enjoyed writing it before and if anyone who had read the originals wants to help then please message me.

* * *

The pain was so intense that he could barely breathe, in seconds he collapsed and de-morphed. Everything around him was a blur and the noises of people yelling for help and an evil laughter could be heard in the background.

How could it end like this? He thought miserably as he tried to get back on his feet. The moment he tried to move again he felt a sharp pain in his side. He grimaced and let out a grunt.

"I have to get up!" He cried out in a strained voice. He forced himself to stand on his feet and bit on his lip until it started to bleed. The pain was like nothing he ever felt, but he needed to ignore it, he needed to be stronger.

Now standing, he started to breathe hard from the strain. He finally managed to focus on his surrounding and the moment he finally got a good look at the destruction he felt himself loose balance…

He stumbled on his feet and cried out when the pain increased ten-fold. He quickly placed his hand on his side and instantly felt the blood ooze out. He grimaced at the site.

"Just great, this is all I need." He muttered bitterly. He then closed his eyes and slowly managed to take a step. He grimaced again as the pain shot through him. Each step caused even more agony than the last one. Just when he was about to collapse again his eyes went wide with shock as he saw a battered but breathing Green Ranger.

"Adam!" He hurried over to him as fast as he could. Coughing and limping as he progressed forwards. Once he finally reached the fallen ranger he fell to the ground. As he stood there breathing in and out, he slowly turned Adam over. He was still morphed but his helmet took a serious blow. He quickly checked him over; he tried to get him to open his eyes.

After a few long dreadful minutes Adam slowly opened his eyes. Rocky saw him make out a faint smile.

"…hey…" Adam said, in a voice barely above a whisper. He could feel a small smile form on his own lips as he heard Adam speak. He suddenly forgot about the pain he felt all over and the destruction around him. As long as at least one of his friends survived…

"I'm so sorry…" Rocky blurted out. Tears started to fall as he stared at his injured friend. Adam just stared back at him. He could feel Adam's body shake and the fear of losing him made his heart ache.

"Don't die, please don't die." He choked on the words. The tears were falling fast as Adam slowly was starting to fade away. He could see it in his face and feel it as he held him.

"I…can't…" Adam tried to say but suddenly his body convulsed…Adam quickly shut his eyes and held onto his friends hand for support. After his body calmed down, Adam forced himself to speak again. "Did they make it?" He asked in a pained voice.

Rocky could not manage to speak. He only shook his head and let more tears fall. After staring at Rocky in disbelief, for a moment he looked away, closed his eyes and let more tears fall. There was now an awkward silence between them. But a blast from the distance managed to break it.

"I'm going to get you to safety. Rocky said as he started to scoop Adam up. But Adam quickly stopped him.

Rocky stared at him confused. "Adam…?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Adam said in such a calm voice; which made Rocky grow even more scared. Both their gazed fell on Adam's broken legs. Rocky just shook his head in denial.

"No. I don't care about that." Rocky said sternly. But Adam only kept forcing Rocky away as he tried to help him.

"I can't walk! And it's not just my legs…" Adam cried out as Rocky tried to help him again. He knew that Adam's injuries were beyond help. He then slumped back a bit in defeat, he looked at Adam sadly.

"But…" Rocky tried to think of what to say but he could only stare blankly back. Adam looked at his long time friend and forced a smile out.

"Don't worry about me…" Adam said with a smile. He tried to act as if the pain he was feeling was nothing. But soon he started to cough up blood and shake even more. Rocky held onto him tightly.

"I'm sorry." Rocky muttered sadly.

"So am I." Adam said and reaching out Adam grabbed Rocky's hand and with one last smile his eyes slowly began to close and then his body went limp. Rocky stared back in shock and disbelief. It happened again; he had to watch another one of his friends die in his arms. Closing his eyes he started to cry.

He now did not care at all for the screams he faintly heard or the laughter of monsters, he barely remembered hearing…everything seemed surreal to him. Rocky now felt really alone as he held onto the dead body of his best friend. Gulping nervously he opened his red rimmed eyes.

Then there was a noise that he could barely hear. It sounded like someone was crying out his name. He thought it was his imagination. But he had forgotten that he was not the only ranger left…

"Rocky! Is he alright! Rocky!" Jason cried out at the top of his lungs as he rushed towards Rocky. He did not expect to find him Adam; but seeing Adam in Rocky's arms made him gain a little hope.

"Rocky!" He screamed out his name as loud as he could. But it was like he was in another world. Rocky would not respond and the closer Jason got to him and Adam, the more that little ray of hope began to fade. As he realized that Adam was not alive...

As soon as he was close enough, Jason found himself staring on in complete disbelief. They could not have lost another one of their friends, not like this. But here he stood, and he missed his friends last moments again...

Lowering his head he clenched his fits together as he held out the urge to yell "_Look at what you've done!" this whole mess was Rocky's fault. But Jason knew how to control his anger. He had to stay strong and clam....  
_

Jason tried to calm himself and once he felt like he was ready, he slowly made his way closer to Rocky who looked like he was dead to the world…

"Hey…we better get going." Jason said as he knelled down and placed a comforting hand on Rocky's shoulder.

"What for..?!" Rocky said, snapping. Rocky then shrugged him away and Jason just stared at him. _He really had to be strong._.. Jason sighed deeply as he stared down at Adam. His own eyes started to well up with tears as he saw that they failed to save another one of their friends.

"We have to go. You and I both know that this is not over. There is still a way to change everything, there is still a way to save them." Jason said as he tilted his head towards Adam. Rocky just stared at him in disbelief. He then looked down at his injury and Jason followed his gaze.

It's bleeding…but it can be fixed.

"I don't want to fix it." Rocky muttered darkly. Jason started to get irritated. He then gave Rocky a stern look.

"Don't you be like that, don't you give up so easily. You were chosen to take my place for a reason and I'm not going to let you give up, you hear me? I'm not going to sit here and let evil win. I can't, I wont and neither will you." Jason said firmly.

Rocky looked away from him, he felt his whole body start to shake with fear. Jason stared to breath deep again. He tried his best not to sound to angry. But he needed to break Rocky from his paralyzed state.

"I'm not leaving you Rocky; you don't have to do this alone. We can fix this, I know of one way. But we have to move now." Jason said. He got up and offered his hand for support. Rocky stared at Jason long and hard. He then looked back down at Adam's dead body. Closing his eyes he slowly started to pull away from Adam. Forcing himself to stand up, and with Jason helping he was soon back on his feet.

"You need to morph." Jason said as he slowly let Rocky go. Rocky shook his head.

"It hurts too much to morph." Rocky replied as he held onto his injured side. Jason frowned and started to think of how they would get back to the Power Chamber.

Just then Jason's communicator went off. A little confused he answered it. Rocky stared on in surprise as Alpha's voice was head on the other end.

"…Rangers can you hear me?" Jason could barely make out what he was saying…his voice was broken up by the static.

"Alpha quick you have to teleport Rocky and I to the Power Chamber, hurry!" Jason said in a loud, clear voice.

There was more static from the other end and Jason and Rocky feared they lost Alpha; but a second later and they both teleported in a steam of Blue and white light.

* * *

I hope that was ok. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! Here's chapter two!**

* * *

When Jason and Rocky arrived in the Power Chamber, they were greeted by the familiar worried voice of Alpha 5.

"Ai-yi-yi" Alpha said as he hurried next to Jason. Jason looked up at Alpha; hiding his true emotions as he somehow managed to speak in his regular clear, stern voice.

"Alpha, I'm going to need your help in patching Rocky's wound up. We need the first aid kit. Please hurry and get it, while I get him ready." Jason ordered.

"Right away Jason, Ai-yi-yi. Just how could this have happened?" Alpha wondered as he quickly wobbled away to get the first aid kit. Jason carefully and slowly lowered Rocky down. Rocky cringed as he sat down.

He stared at Jason; he masked it well as he was getting Rocky ready. Even though he knew that Adam's death affected him greatly.

Jason was refusing to show his true feelings. He wondered how Jason could hide away his tears like that. _Because he is stronger than you…_Whispered a voice in his mind_._ Rocky quickly looked away from Jason_; Rocky_ hopped that it had left him, but that voice was never gone. _That voice was still trying to make him feel worthless._

"What is it?" Jason suddenly asked as he saw Rocky look away. Rocky slowly looked up, he tried to force himself not to cry, but he couldn't stop the few tears that fell.

"I'm so sorry." Rocky said again. His eyes kept welling up with more tears as he spoke. He could feel his body's nerves grow. Jason only gave him a small smile.

"It will be okay." Jason said calmly. Rocky looked at him confused and the shame that he felt was getting even worse. This guilty feeling would not go away. How could he have made such a deal with an evil creature?

Jason gave him a strange look as he saw the way Rocky was intently staring at him. Jason coughed slightly to clear his throat, trying his best to ignore the way Rocky was staring at him with those sad brown eyes.

Just then Alpha came back, carrying the first aid kit. Jason reached out and grabbed the kit and hurriedly opened it.

"Ai-yi-yi Jason, do you know what you're doing?" Alpha asked with worry as he watched Jason get to work.

"Yes I know what I'm doing alpha. My neighbor was a paramedic and he taught me how to do stuff like this." Jason said as he cleaned Rocky's wound. Rocky bit his lip when he felt some pain rush up his side.

"Don't worry, just try not to squirm. I'll have you patched up before you know it." Jason said calmly as he began to finish cleaning Rocky's wound. Rocky looked away and held back a few urges to yelp out in pain. He did not want to show Jason how weak he really felt.

As Jason patched Rocky up, the Power Chamber became eerily quiet. Not even Alpha said a word as Jason fixed Rocky up. By the time Jason was done Rocky let out a breath of air, he did not realize he had held in. He then looked down at his wound and then at Jason who was smiling.

"Not bad, if I do say so for myself." Jason said with a grin. He then looked up at Rocky who managed to smile.

"Thanks Jason." Rocky said.

"No problem" Jason said as he got up to stretch his arms and legs. He then saw Alpha begin to clean up the mess and taking the first aid kit in his arms, he once again wobbled away to put it back.

"So, now what do we do?" Rocky finally decided to ask as he saw Jason's arms sag to his sides. He looked at Rocky sadly and sighed.

"I don't know." Jason admitted.

"But I thought you said you knew of one way to fix everything?" Rocky asked. He watched Jason carefully as he folded his arms and started to pace around the room.

"Billy discovered something before all of this started. He only managed to tell me about it before everything went under." Jason began to explain.

"What did he discover?" Rocky wondered, his curiosity growing.

"He discovered a Time Machine." Jason said the surprise still evident in his tone. Rocky gave Jason a confused look.

"A-a Time Machine…?" Rocky asked. He looked at Jason as if he was crazy. _How could a Time Machine be here?_

"It's from the future. That much is for certain. How many years from now, I don't know. But he started to explain to me how it worked. He showed me the repairs he had done to it…" Jason said.

"But what could it possibly be doing here?" Rocky asked. Jason shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"He didn't know. But what I do know...Is that he actually managed to get it working again. He was going to test it, which was why he called me. He was going to tell everyone about what he discovered. And his plans for it." Jason said. His voice suddenly grew quiet, as the memory flooded his mind.

"So…was your plan to use that Time Machine and go back in Time and fix everything that way?" Rocky asked. Jason could tell by the tone of Rocky's voice that he had trouble believing any of this.

"That's exactly it." Jason said. He was being dead serious and Rocky had no idea how to actually respond to something like this…

"It's a Time Machine…and even if what you're saying is true-"

"It is true! And I can prove it to you." Jason said sternly as he went over to the counsel and started to type something in.

"What are you doing?" Rocky asked as he tried to stand. But the pain was still too much for him to move freely around.

"Just look." Jason said as he motioned for Rocky to look at the viewing-globe. Rocky's eyes grew even wider when he saw the actual Time Machine.

He then looked at Jason. Who only had an 'I told you so look' written all over his face. Rocky then shook his head to clear it.

"Okay so it is a Time Machine. But even if it works, how do you plan to use it? I don't know about you, but I don't know much about flying a Time Machine!" Rocky reminded him.

"I realized that. But one thing Billy managed to tell me before he left was one very useful thing." Jason said.

"And what's that?" Rocky asked.

"He taught me how to use the Auto-Pilot'" Jason said with a grin as he pulled out the key card that said 'Auto Pilot' on it.

Rocky just couldn't help but smile back. If they went back in Time, maybe they could really fix everything. They would even be able to see everyone again…Adam would still be alive…

For the first time in weeks, Rocky finally started to feel the hope come back. He finally started to believe that evil has not won….there really was still hope…

* * *

Meanwhile down in the abandoned streets of Angle Grove, a man in a red shirt and blue jeans was seen carrying a heavy black bag. Its contents inside it unknown....

Stopping in his tracks, the man looked around. An evil grin formed on his lips as he took out a blaster he carried with him. Aiming it at a building, he fired. The windows and bricks shattering to pieces…

"**Come out; come out wherever you are… rangers**…!"

Back at the Power Chamber Rocky jumped a little when the alarm suddenly went off. He looked at Jason confused. Neither one realized that the alarm was still working.

Turning around they saw that the viewing globes picture had changed again and this time it was focused on a very familiar person. Jason's once clam features finally disappeared as he saw the person on the viewing globe. He looked over at Rocky.

"He's back. I have to go down." Jason said firmly. He tried his best to hide the fear in his voice. Rocky nodded his head.

"Remember Jason…that is not him. It just looks like him. That thing is just using him to make it harder for you to actually fight him." Rocky explained.

"I know…" Jason said. And with one last look at Rocky and the viewing globe, Jason cried out…

"It's morphing time!"

"Gold Ranger, Power!" And in a flash of white, Jason disappeared. Leaving Rocky alone in the Power Chamber…

As soon as Jason came down, he managed to land a swift kick at the man and sent him flying backwards. Landing on the ground the man quickly got back on his feet. He grabbed his black bag before Jason could take it.

Getting on his feet. The man then turned around, pleased to find that it was the Gold ranger that had showed up.

"Give it up you creep and let my friend go!" Jason demanded. He got into a fighting stance and cringed when the man laughed. Jason clenched his fits.

"**Now why would I give up the perfect host?" He grinned evilly at Jason. **Jason then found himself stepping back a few feet when he saw the man's eyes turn red.

"Let Tommy go!" Jason shouted. The creature just laughed again. Jason glared from underneath his helmet.

"I swear to you demon, I'm going to wipe that smirk of your face! Let my friend go! Now! I had enough of your games!" Jason warned.

"**I'll like to see you try. Just remember though, whatever damage you do to me, you'll risk the life of your friend. None of your pathetic weapons can destroy me like they do to those useless monsters. You have a greater chance at killing your friend, more than you do to me." The demon reminded him. It grinned again.**

Jason could feel the anger boil within him. He wanted revenge. He wanted to kill this demon and send it back to hell…but… how could he do it without risking Tommy's life?

"**Come on ranger; give me your best shot! I dare you!" **

At the Power Chamber Rocky watched as Jason paced around the demon. The demon that took control of Tommy, the demon that tricked him into helping him free him. How could he have been tricked so easily, how could he let this happen…?

Lowering his head Rocky felt the tears well up again… "This is my entire fault, I destroyed Angle Grove." This time there was no one to tell him not to be too hard on himself…no Zordon…no one…and it was all because of him…

* * *

AN/ Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Jason staggered back as the demon attacked him viciously. Jason managed to block a few punches, but the demon quickly picked up its pace. It was not long before Jason collapsed to his knees.

Jason could taste the blood in his mouth, which he let freely fall down his chin. He began to breathe in deeply as the demon slowly started to advance towards him.

Back at the Power Chamber Rocky watched with dread. He knew he could not just sit and let the demon destroy Jason. Looking away he found his hands traces over his wound. The reason why he was in this bad shape in the first place, was because he couldn't fight the demon…he couldn't risk harming Tommy. His choice for not fighting the demon nearly had killed him.

He knew he couldn't let the demon to kill Jason. He had to stop this before he was to lose another friend…

"**Say good bye ranger…"** the demon said as it took its weapon and readied it for a killing blow.

"Tommy, you have to fight it…" Jason managed to say in a strained voice. He looked up pleadingly. Hoping that somehow his old friend would come back to his senses, even if only for a moment…

"**Sorry boy, but you're friend is not available right now."** The demon said darkly as its eyes started to glow a haunting red.

Jason lowered his head, unable to no longer want to lift it. He was prepared for the demon to kill him…but just as the demons weapon was about to strike, Rocky had teleported in right on time to stop the blow.

With all his strength Rocky managed to kick the demon away. Quickly drawing out his blaster, Rocky managed to shoot the demon, it easily dogged the bullet. By the time the demon looked back, both rangers had escaped. Shrugging its shoulders the demon put his weapon away and disappeared.

Back at the Power Chamber, Rocky placed Jason down on the ground. He had demorphed after a few moments. The Power Chamber grew quiet again, as both Jason and Rocky sat on the cold floor, catching their breaths.

Clearing his throat, Jason finally managed to speak again, "We should get some rest, and we are going to need it."

Rocky stared at him, Jason's earlier emotions were now gone. His face was now emotionless. Rocky watched as Jason slowly got to his feet.

"Are you going to stay here?" Jason asked weakly.

"Can't go home, not at this hour." Rocky reminded him. Jason sighed and then nodded his head.

"We'll go to our homes tomorrow and pack as much as we can for our trip to the past." Jason said.

"Alright, tomorrow morning we go home." Rocky said as he then left to go find Alpha. Jason watched him leave, he felt exhausted…it was going to be a long, uncomfortable night…

The next morning, Rocky had been the first to wake up. Once Jason was awake, he saw Rocky was morphed.

"Did I miss something, why are you morphed?" Jason wondered. He was still tired, he had only a 1hr of sleep, the rest he spent tossing and turning.

"I just figured it would be safest morphed. Just in case…" Rocky explained. Jason thought about it for a moment before he nodded his head in agreement.

"Ready?" Rocky than asked. Jason nodded his head. And taking a deep breath and in as strong as a voice as he could muster, he called out…

"It's morphing time! Gold Ranger power!"

* * *

When Jason and Rocky landed in Angle Grove Park, the first thing they noticed was how chilling empty it was. Not a soul in sight. Jason subconsciously shuddered.

"This is just the park; I hate to think what it will be like when we go into town." Rocky said as he stepped over an abandoned bike.

As they walked through the park they both kept looking around to make sure no one or thing, was following them. In silence they journeyed on, neither one of them had anything to say until they arrived in town.

They expected the place to be completely deserted. But what they found instead, made their blood run cold. There were bodies...some of them were lying on the ground, covered in blood. Others would be sitting on benches or tables, their head lowered. Those ones looked as if they were just resting.

"Let's just keep moving." Jason said, as he forced himself not to stare at the bodies of some students he recognized. As Jason watched them he felt like they would spring up at any moment and attack him. But none did...they both found themselves quickening their pace. They wanted to leave this place as fast as they could.

"That was creepy. Do you think the demon killed them all?" Rocky wondered as they now walked down a deserted street.

"That demon was not the only thing that started killing people. There are other things out there, and it's not Mondo and his goons either." Jason warned.

"How do you know?" Rocky asked.

"I've meet them." Jason simply replied. Rocky stared at him in confusion as he said those words. He thought he had just summoned this demon, but did this mean it brought friends?

"Then what else could have done it?" Rocky demanded. Jason stopped and sighed. He looked around and then pointed at a house at the end of the street, ignoring Rocky's question…

"That's my house. I'll meet you at yours. Try not to take too long." Jason ordered. Rocky went to complain, but he decided to save it for later. Watching Jason break into a run, he turned around and decided to cut through another houses yard, since his house was on the other side…

When Rocky finally made it to his house, he cautiously opened the front door. Slowly inching his way in, he held onto his weapon, ready to fire at anything that moved. Rocky knew that his family did not survive the attack, so if anything was going to pop up, he had to remind himself that he should shoot first and ask questions later.

Inside, Rocky made his way into the kitchen. At the site of food, his stomach started to growl. Taking off his helmet he decided he'd shove whatever food he could find into his mouth. Once he was somewhat satisfied he closed the fridge door and with the few items he managed to pick out from the pantry, he stuffed it in his bag.

Once he was done in the kitchen he hurried upstairs. If he and Jason were going to travel back in time, one thing they would need most, was going to be money. Rocky had no idea how long it would take them to confess to their younger selves.

He knew, because of that, that they would have to be on their own for awhile while in the past, so he went into his room as well as his parent's room to find as much money as possible.

It had taken Rocky an hour to get everything he needed and when he was done, Jason was already in his kitchen waiting for him. Hurrying out, Rocky noticed the small bag that Jason carried.

"That's it? Don't you need anything else?" Rocky wondered. Jason looked down at his bag and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's all I need." Jason replied.

"If you say so." Rocky said as he went to put his helmet back on. Jason went on ahead of him and Rocky spent a few more seconds getting last minute items. Taking one last look inside, Rocky closed the door.

As Rocky made his way outside, he was surprised when he saw a Jeep pulled up in his driveway. He knew for a fact that his car was missing…

"Don't worry." Jason said, as he came from the back of the car. Rocky looked at it surprised. He never knew Jason had a car.

"It belonged to my cousin." Jason explained, as he noticed the confusion in on Rocky's face.

"You're cousin?" Rocky wondered out loud.

Jason looked over at the Jeep in sadness. It was then that Rocky noticed some old Blood smeared on the side door.

"Like I said before…that Demon is not the only thing we are fighting here…" Jason said, his voice getting serious.

"What attacked you?" Rocky asked.

"That demon did not come alone…they were possessed, they had to be…it had happened so fast." Jason said as the memories flooded back. He could still hear his cousin calling out to him.

"They jumped my cousin and I. One of those things had a knife in its hands, it was coming for me... it would have killed me…except my cousin jumped in the way, and…it stabbed him. But he managed to kill it before it could finish him off…" Jason explained as he looked at the blood stain on the Jeep. His voice now sounded distant.

"I'm sorry." Rocky said, not knowing what else to say. Jason looked down, his face was full of sadness. He could feel a tightness grow in his throat. He had to wait a few moments before he could speak, afraid that if he spoke right away, he would not be able to mask the pain that he felt...

"What's done is done. Can't dwell on the past." Jason said darkly as he opened the car door and tossed the bag he was holding in his hand.

"We better get going. Nothing evil has shown up yet, but I assure you it won't stay that way." Jason warned.

"Why don't we just teleport?" Rocky asked.

"There's just one last stop we have to make, and we can't do it on foot. Just…just get in the car." Jason said, not wanting to explain anymore.

Sighing, Rocky agreed to use the Jeep as transportation. He still did not understand why they couldn't just teleport…but Rocky figured that for some reason, Jason wanted to drive, and arguing with him was the last thing he felt like doing…

They had been driving for 15 min when Jason suddenly slammed on the breaks. Rocky found himself cursing under his breath as he spilt his drink all over his shirt, and was about to complain when he saw someone standing at the Exit. It was a girl. A girl around their age…

Jason stared on silently. He was gripping the stirring weal tightly. Rocky looked at the girl and then at Jason with confusion. While driving they both decided to demorphed, but right now Rocky had wished he stayed morphed.

"Jason, what's the matter?" Rocky asked. He knew that if they encountered anything or anyone, that it was probably not going to friendly.

"Come on Jason, let's just go." Rocky said. But Jason just remained silent. Rocky then glanced back at the girl who slowly started to walk towards them. At first Rocky couldn't see what she looked like, but as she came closer he quickly realized who she was.

"Emily!" Rocky practically shouted out the name. Jason shot him a warning glance and Rocky quickly clasped his mouth shut.

"We should go get her." Rocky said in a quieter voice, as he got ready to open his door, but Jason grabbed him and forced him back in his seat. Rocky gave Jason a confused look. But as the girl came closer, Rocky finally saw her eyes…

"That's not Emily…"

**AN/ Hope that was ok. Please review! **


End file.
